tatltaelgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Chapter 1
''Chapter 1 - Outset Island 'Pieces of Heart: 0/44 ''' ''Total Life: 3/20 '' '' '' After the introduction of The Hero of Time at the beginning of the game, your younger sister Aryll will come to wake you up. Aryll will notify you that today is your birthday and that your grandmother had been waiting at the house for a while. After she has told you this information, climb down the ladder and head to the east of the island, pass the bridge-looking walkway and enter the house past the red postbox. Your grandmother will speak to you about the olden days and will hand you a replica of the Hero's clothes and says you'll have to wear the clothes the rest of the day. She also mentions that today is the day you become the same age as the Ancient Hero spoken in all of the legends. She also says that the only person on the island who still knows the way of the sword is an old man named Orca. She asks you if you could go get Aryll and says she's setting up a party for you. Head outside, but don't get Aryll just yet. Once you've headed outside you can crouch under the house and you will find a place to crawl through. If you head all the way through the hole you will discover a small cave-looking place. If you go inside the cave you will discover a small room hidden under the house, and within the room there will be a treasure chest containing an orange rupee, which is worth a whopping 100 rupees. Leave the room and head back outside. Once you've left your house, head over to the left of your house to see a man named Abe lying on the ground watching a pig. Speak to Abe and he'll tell you that he is trying to catch the pig he's watching. Crawl towards the pig and once you've gotten close to it, stand up and grab the pig. With the pig in hand run back to the house but turn left before getting to the house and walk up the pathway. There will be a pen with Abe's wife, Rose inside it. Throw the pig in the pen and Rose will give you 20 rupees. Rose mentions that she wouldn't mind having more pigs. There are 2 more pigs around Outset Island. The first pig can be found between the pen and your house on the walkway. Giving the pig to Rose will earn you 20 more rupees. The second pig can be found on the other side of the island, you will see a man cutting grass next to a house. Go to the right of the house and you'll find the second pig. Once again giving this pig to Rose will earn you 20 rupees. Now that you've collected a few rupees you can head back to where Ayrll woke you up. Climb up the ladder and you will see Ayrll waiting for you. Talk to Ayrll and she will give you your birthday present: The Telescope. Ayrll will ask you to look at your house from where you are using the telescope. Zoom in closer to the red postbox, and look at the postman and he'll look up and panic. Ayrll will freak out also, telling you to look up. Once you look up you will see a big bird holding a girl. There will be pirates trying to shoot the bird. Eventually the pirates hit the bird in the face, causing the bird to drop the girl into the forest of Outset Island. Ayrll will tell you that someone needs to go save that girl. Climb down the ladder and head to the house next to yours. Once you enter the house, you will see Orca standing in the middle of the room. Speak to Orca and ask to teach the ways of the sword. There are six different moves he will teach you. The horizontal slice (B), Vertical (L-Target + B), Stabbing (Forward + B), Spin attack (Hold B), Parry Attack (L-Target + A when he begins to attack) and the jump attack (L-Target + A). Once you've passed his test he will give you the sword. Leave Orca's house and head to the other side of the island. Next to the house where the pig was found, there will be a hill. Walk up the hill and cut the trees that were in the way with the sword. Keep running up the hill and on the left there will be a bridge. Cross the bridge and head through the hole in the big stone. Immediately after you've run through the big stone there will be a scene showing the girl stuck in a tree. Go up the ridge on the right and you will fight an enemy called a Bokoblin. Once you've defeated the Bokoblin climb on top on the tree trunk that was behind the Bokoblin. On the left, there will be a fallen down tree. Climb up the tree and drop down into the next area. If you run around the area, two birds called Kargarocs carrying Bokoblins will appear. The Kargarocs will drop the Bokoblins and fly away. Fight and defeat both Bokoblins and a scene will show of the girl waking up and falling off the tree. Soon after the girl has fallen a pirate named Gonzo will yell "Miss...Miss Tetra!" Gonzo will speak to Tetra and Tetra will leave the forest with Gonzo. You'll walk along after Tetra and Gonzo and Ayrll will be waving to you and she'll cross the bridge. When Ayrll is half way across the bridge, the bird that had Tetra snatches Ayrll and flies away while you pull out your sword and run after her. About to fall into the water below, Tetra grabs you. Once you've gotten back down to the ground, you ask Tetra if you could go along with her and her pirates as they sail the sea. Tetra will refuse as Quill the postman will join the conversation. Quill talks about the bird taking Ayrll to a place called Forsaken Fortress. Quill eventually convinces Tetra to allow you to go along with her but she says you need at least a sheild to bring along with you. Head back to your house and climb up the ladder. The sheild will not be where it's supposed to be. Climb back down the ladder and your grandmother will begin crying over the loss of Ayrll then she will give you the Hero's Sheild. Head back outside, but don't talk to Tetra yet. You may notice how there is a small ship sailing around the island. Board the small ship and go inside. Beedle, the shop owner, owns this boat. Talk to him and buy the Bait Bag for 20 rupees. Go outside of the boat and go talk to Tetra and say you're ready to leave for Forsaken Fortress. The people of Outset Island will be saying goodbye to you as you leave. Now you're departing to save Ayrll.